The invention relates to a sunshade or parasol having at least one awning carried by awning bars and spreader bars and openable by a lockable spreading open device and which in the vicinity of the outer end of one of the awning bars is fixed in, as desired, pivotable and vertically adjustable manner by a joint to a holding device positioned laterally outside the awning, the holding device being displaceable by means of an upright fixable guide.
A known parasol of this type according to U.S. Pat. No. 504,909 requires no aids for the operation of its spreading open device, because it is only intended for small, easily manually openable constructions.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,525 to operate the spreading open device of an awning by a tension rope guided in the manner of a pulley block. Through the suspension of the awning at the end of a cantilever arm, it is disadvantageous that the still considerable tensile force on the tension rope must be applied centrally outside the awning, so that the advantage of the free arm suspension is not fully utilized and e.g. a table located there must be moved aside beforehand. It is also disadvantageous that the forces for holding the awning are also concentrated in the inclined position in the vicinity of the parasol cap or top.
FR-A-784 815 discloses extending upwards out of the parasol top a tension rope for operating a spreading open device. As the tensile force must consequently be applied in the upwards direction above the awning, this is once again only suitable for relatively small parasols.
It is finally known from EP-B-91 433 to guide the tension rope of a spreading open device by means of reversing points up to the laterally positioned parasol pole or post and to fix it there. Thus, on laterally extending the awning a tensile stress occurs on the tension rope through which the spreading open device is actuated for opening the awning. The linkage construction used for the lateral extension and opening of the awning have a complicated construction and the actuation is correspondingly complicated. It is also not possible to adjust such parasols in an inclined position.